


It's the Terror of Knowing What This World is About

by purpleplunderbunny



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Depression, Magical Healing Cock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Self medicating depression through kink, except its magical healing symbiote sex, who can see into your soul and knows you want to be a pretty pretty fucked out princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleplunderbunny/pseuds/purpleplunderbunny
Summary: The important thing about Eddie Brock is this: he was a kinky bisexual disaster long before his body became a timeshare.





	It's the Terror of Knowing What This World is About

The important thing about Eddie Brock is this: he was a kinky bisexual disaster long before his body became a timeshare. The jump from adolescent sexual awakening to deliberately playing with kinks was a small, pleasant hop. He only had a little bit of a slut phase.

( **_Eddie?_ ** rumbles deep in his lungs.)

So the fact that Eddie is sideways on his cheap couch, wanting to close his eyes and let someone else make all the hard choices about _eating_ and _sleeping_ and _getting dressed_ is not a new state of affairs. Eddie knows this about himself. He’s an adult. It’s not that he can’t make good decisions and control his life. It’s just really goddamn hard, sometimes. Submitting is easy in a way unlike anything else, and takes the edge off when he’s like this better than anything else Eddie’s tried.

Anne indulged him sometimes, when the mood struck her or when Eddie’s begging was particularly pretty. Anne liked the theatrics of owning him for a few hours at a time as much Eddie did, before he failed her.

Failing wasn’t even particularly new -

**_Eddie,_ ** Venom repeats, tendrils seeping up and out between Eddie’s shoulder and ear. **_Our head tastes wrong._ ** Slowly, black ink weaves around Eddie’s arm.

The great thing about alien parasites is they don’t care about things like sitting up and making eye contact. “Tired, Vi.”

Venom generates a kind of - mental static, thinking. He separates further, falling down across Eddie’s body from shoulder to toe better than any kind of throw blanket ever has. **_You are depressed._ **

It thought makes Eddie wince, shifting his weight further into the safety of the couch. “No, it’s okay. It’ll go away in a minute.”

There’s an overwhelming sense of _organic_ and _moving_ and _missing_ \- Eddie’s brain. **_Your neurochemistry is different. You are depressed._ **

“Oh.” It’s not implausible, is the thing. Vi isn’t even the first person to suggest it. “I don’t know how we can fix that.” Eddie can’t even imagine going to bed right now, let alone getting any kind of medical treatment as the _host of an alien symbiote_.

**_I will take care of us._ ** Vi says, gently taking over. It’s so perfectly what Eddie wants that, had he been driving, he probably would have burst into tears on the spot. Venom tightens around Eddie’s body for a moment, then absorbs back in.

Water. A snack - not one of Venom’s prefered options, but Eddie doesn’t care enough to remember what it was after swallowing. Brushing his teeth, and a last piss. Venom carefully selects Eddie’s oldest, softest clothes to sleep in and Eddie doesn’t have to think about any of it. By the time Venom plugs their phone in and puts their body to bed Eddie is so deep into a submissive, willing headspace he’d accept anything Vi wanted - murder, mayhem, death. It should have been scary. It would have been scary six months ago, when they were newly joined.

“ ** _Oh,_ ** ” Venom says with their mouth. “ **_That is delicious._ ** ”

Eddie offers up - everything. Learning about subspace, finding his kinks and limits. Scenes with friends and near-strangers when he was desperate and lonely.

**_You are mine now, Eddie Brock,_ ** Vi says, vibrating through their shared body. Weight gathers around their wrists and ankles as Venom carefully turns over each memory. **_They taught you what you need, and I will give it to you._ **

  
  
  
  
  


Eddie wakes up warm, comfortable, and peaceful. Vi is a content, drowsy weight in his limbs, comfortably heavy. He’s a little thirsty, but it can wait. He considers being ashamed or scared, but it doesn’t feel worth the effort. He also thinks about getting up, but - Vi put them to bed. Venom did all the hard, boring parts, and left their body in place all night to rest, and made sure Eddie would feel safe and know Vi was there. Lying on his back and basking in the feeling of being looked after is much more appealing.

It would be easy to slide a hand into his shorts and rub out a lazy orgasm. Eddie’s already chubbed up and he certainly wants to get off. It’s not like he hasn’t, even with Venom around. He’s been shy about letting Venom see the kinky truth in his soul, but he got over being shy about _sex_ fast.

There’s pleasure in waiting, though, so Eddie doesn’t. Instead he closes his eyes and drifts for a while, half asleep and cherished.

Venom eventually rouses, pooling in Eddie’s collarbone. **_Better,_ ** he says. Eddie can feel Vi checking on each part of their body, something that always feels like a diagnostic check.

“You took care of me,” Eddie says.

**_You are mine to take care of._ ** Venom swirls in place, warm. **_I can’t fix your neurochemistry, Eddie._ ** There's genuine distress in his voice.

“We’ll figure it out, Vi. That helped a lot.” Eddie extends a finger, scratching at Venom and letting Venom creep up his hand. “I liked it.”

Vi doesn’t so much as say **_Yes,_ ** as he does shout it from every nerve. **_You felt good. You tasted good._ **

Eddie can’t help but be pleased. “I feel good now.”

Venom turns solid, a restraint around Eddie’s wrist. **_Could feel better,_ ** he offers, sly, while a single thin strand strokes delicately up Eddie’s cock.

Eddie’s breath catches, and he unabashedly whines. He stays very carefully still.

**_Do you want me to make you feel good, Eddie?_ ** Venom asks. A second shiny black cuff is forming around Eddie’s other wrist, and Eddie has already splayed his legs wide.

“God, Vi, please,” Eddie says, and Venom - moves. One hang gets tugged above Eddie’s head, pulled high enough to but a tiny arch in his back his breathing go tight. The other hand is dragged down Eddie’s chest and stomach, agonizingly slow.

A second ring forms, tight around the based of Eddie’s dick. The ring around his cock and the ring around his wrist join together with a thin, elastic strand. **_Stroke,_ ** Venom orders. As an afterthought he adds, **_Slowly._ **

Eddie tests his reach. There’s more resistance the farther he moves his hand, and anything anything past the head of his dick makes his wrist snap back into place. “I need-” he starts, but Venom has already fetched the lube from the half-closed bedside drawer. Keeping his stroke slow is glorious torture.

**_Good,_ ** Venom purrs. There’s pressure on either side of Eddie’s face, like his head is being gently cradled. **_Don’t stop._ ** Venom slides over Eddie’s eyes, blocking his vision, and a curious drip presses solidly against his upper lip.

Eddie shudders all over and focuses on staying tight and slow. “I won’t, I’ll be good, I can be so good.”

Venom sends a wave of warm comfort through them. **_Relax,_ ** he says, and presses against the roof of Eddie’s mouth. **_I’m going to take care of you._ **

Eddie pants against the intrusion for a moment, and Venom squeezes his wrists tightly. **_Stroke, Eddie._ ** Gulping, Eddie scrambles to get a grip again. It takes incredible concentration as Venom puddles in his mouth, full and choking but without the feeling of not enough oxygen.

**_I’m going to fill you up here,_ ** Venom says, conversationally, **_and when I’m done with that I’m going to fuck you._ **

Eddie nods frantically, bracing his feet against the bed and melting into Venom’s grip on his head. Vi is careful as he slides down Eddie’s throat, small at first but expanding, forcing Eddie’s jaw open cartoonishly wide. Eventually Eddie has to tilt his head back up, pinned down by the size of Venom’s penetration. Only Vi’s interference keeps him from gagging, but that doesn’t stop the feeling that he should be gagging and choking and desperate for air. Eddie’s eyes tear up. It’s perfect.

His cock is painfully hard now, but Eddie is well trained. He keeps his grip light and even, no extra twists or speed. He can _feel_ Vi’s approval.

Venom slides up his legs, lifting them into the air until the bulk of Eddie’s weight is on his shoulders and he is mercilessly on display. Eddie twists in his bonds, delighted in being caught and posed.

**_Stop,_ **  Vi says, and pulls both of Eddie’s hands together above his head. Eddie sinks into it, ready to take whatever Venom wants to give him.

What Venom wants is to fuck Eddie open, growing and growing until Eddie feels like he will split in two. He honestly loses track at that point, too far under but loving it. Venom keeps him right on the edge, slowing and clamping down whenever Eddie feels like he’s going to come, until Eddie is failing to scream around the bulk in this throat and crying under his living blindfold.

**_Should I let you come?_ **  Venom asks, and eternity and at least five edges later. Every inch of Eddie’s body belongs to Venom now, and all Eddie can do rock down on where Venom is fucking him. The ring around his dick becomes a real grip, rippling up and down and making Eddie thrash. **_That’s it,_ ** Venom croons, **_you were so good. Come for me, Eddie._ **

The world goes away for a while. Eddie must have had an actual orgasm in there somewhere, but he’s ...gone, when it happens.

He’s distantly aware of when Venom puts him down gently, and stirs when Venom shrinks out of his throat, leaving Eddie responsible for his own air supply.

Something strokes Eddie’s hair. **_You were perfect. Taste so good. Keep your eyes closed for a few minutes more._ ** The last bit of restraint melts away, and Eddie rolls over to curl into a comfortable ball, letting waves of warm contentment wash over both of them.

Eddie can just barely feel Vi checking Eddie’s memories again. **_You need water. And a snack._ ** _Snack_ comes with echoes of past meals, crunching through bone and shells and and soft warm chocolate.

“Sure,” Eddie says, with zero intention of moving.

He can feel Venom’s amusement. **_A few more minutes, then, and we’ll get up for a snack._ **

“Mkay,” Eddie says, and is asleep before Vi can reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, just - imagine the other couple k of Eddie working out how to get help and rebuilding his relationship with Anne and having gloriously kinky sex with Anne and Dan and know that Somewhere In The World your friendly neighborhood queer took all that energy and put it into a masters thesis. 
> 
> Also, like. standard kink warning. this is not best practice and real mental health care is much safer than subbing your way around your problems unless you get very lucky. 
> 
> Title inspired by the offensively awful cover of under pressure I heard running errands today.


End file.
